Yami no Matsuei Slumber Party
by SupremeOverlordErin-chan
Summary: AU - Tatsumi hosts a slumber party at Tsuzuki's request. Complete.
1. Reasons Why Not to Host a Slumber Party

Yami no Matsuei Slumber Party 

Author:  Supreme Overlord Erin-chan

Rating:  13+ for some…situations ^^;;  If you can't handle them…then what are you doing watching/reading Yami no Matsuei in the first place!?  ^O.o^

Disclaimer:  Yami no Matsuei doesn't belong to me.  It belongs to Matsushita-sensei.  If it did belong to me, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki would be boffing like bunnies already.  Oh, and I don't own Kumagoro or Gravitation either ^^

Notes:  Behold the result of issuing Erin-chan a challenge.  Unfortunately, I can't turn down dares.  Especially ones that I actually like.  So here we go.  An AU of sorts, the YnM boys are all around 14-15 years old.

Thank Yous:  Naomi, for being the one to challenge me to do this and bug me about it until it was completely written.  Couldn't have done it without you (which, now I think about it…I shouldn't be thanking you for at all!) and Ree, who was my muse when I got severe writers block towards the end.

Pairings:  Numerous ^^;;  Name it and you'll probably see SOME hint towards it.  Not always serious though.  In fact, hardly ever serious.  Actually, if you spot anything serious, could you let me know?  Because it goes against all my principles.

Warnings for:  OOCness, Character Bias, Stupidity, Watari's experiments, a drunk Tatsumi, and Kumagoro *shudder*.  And groping.  Because groping is fun.  Oh, and PLEASE don't shoot sake – you'd regret it.  Sip.  Slowly.

If you would like to archive this story on your web site, please drop me an email at littlevornskr@hotmail.com.  I'll probably say "Yes yes yes I love you please do it yay!"

~~~  
  


~Chapter One~  "Reasons Why Not to Host a Slumber Party"

A slumber party.  

Tatsumi couldn't believe he was hosting a slumber party.  It had all been Tsuzuki's idea, of course, and unfortunately Tatsumi was far from immune to the purple-eyed boy's charms.  A sniffled "Tatsumiiii~" and some sparkly tears were all it took before Tatsumi found himself agreeing to have Tsuzuki, Watari and Hisoka stay at his place for a night.

_I am a stupid fool_, he thought to himself as someone knocked on his door.  As he opened it, he was surprised to see not three, but four other boys outside.

"_Muraki-kun!_"  The air fairly crackled with lightning as Tatsumi glared at the other boy.  Tsuzuki sprouted puppy ears.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi," Tsuzuki whimpered, "He asked really nicely if he could come along and I said yes because I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I thought you wouldn't mind because you're the nicest person in the whole world and you're always so friendly even if a little bit too concerned and he _did_ ask really nicely!"

Deep breath.  The other four boys just stood staring at Tsuzuki, silently envying his supreme talking skills. Tatsumi paused for a few seconds longer before sighing and giving up.  He couldn't resist the puppy ears, and after all, what was the worst Muraki could do?

"All right, but if you do anything weird, I'll hurt you," he said to Muraki as he stood to the side.  Tsuzuki bounced in happily, closely following by an also-bouncing Watari.  Hisoka grunted and wandered in with his hands in his pockets.  Muraki smiled and glided after the other boys.  Tatsumi considered wiping the smug look off Muraki's face, but decided such violence would only upset Tsuzuki and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki squealed as he plopped himself in the middle of Tatsumi's living room.  Watari pounced on top of Tsuzuki, resulting in a pile of tangled arms and legs and a lot of giggling.  

Hisoka rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, pulling a book out his bag.  He didn't care for stupid games.  He was only here because Tsuzuki had pulled the big sparkly eyes and puppy ears on him.  _There should be a law against using weapons like that, _he thought as he flipped the book open.

Muraki sat on the floor next to Tsuzuki and waited until Watari had untangled them.  Tsuzuki's grace was apparent as he went careening backwards…straight into Muraki's arms.

"Are you all right, Asato-kun?"  Muraki whispered darkly, brushing hair away from Tsuzuki's eyes.  Tsuzuki blushed and a large vein popped out of Tatsumi's forehead.

"I'm…fine…thank you," Tsuzuki said, bolting upright and moving away from Muraki.  Tatsumi dropped some books on his desk with a loud thunk, then sat and glared at Muraki who in turn smirked.  Tsuzuki examined the books Tatsumi had dropped.

"Tatsumi!" He shrieked, "These are textbooks!  You can't do homework _now_!  This is supposed to be a party!"

There was a stunned silence as everyone turned to look at Tatsumi and his sacrilegious textbooks.  An uncharacteristic blush rose up Tatsumi's neck as he looked at the shocked faces around the room.

"But it's…due on Monday…"  He offered weakly.  No response.  Only horrified stares.  Finally, Watari broke the silence.

"Sei-chan has forgotten how to have fun!" He guffawed, "He's lost his sense of humour and gone all square-shaped!"  He winked and held up a finger.  "Not to worry," he grinned, "I have just the thing to keep his mind off homework."

There was a collective sweatdrop.

"Don't…don't call me Sei-chan," Tatsumi muttered, dreading what the scientifically inclined boy had in mind.

Watari rustled around in his bag for a few minutes, with the occasional grunt emanating from his mouth.  Tsuzuki tried peeking over his shoulder to see if he could help, while Hisoka buried his nose in his book and pretended not to know anyone else in the room.  Tatsumi looked for a way out, and fast, while Muraki spent his time checking out Tsuzuki's backside.  Finally, Watari surfaced.

"I built it out of some junk in my garage.  Isn't it great!?"  He enthused, waving the homemade science kit around happily.  Tsuzuki made some appropriate awed noises, while Tatsumi edged towards his bedroom.  There was a lock on his bedroom door, he thought wildly, but would it be strong enough to keep an enthusiastic Watari out?

"Are you sure that's safe?"  Hisoka asked without looking up from his book.  He'd heard what Watari had done to the school science lab, and he was pretty sure Tatsumi didn't want the same thing happening to his living room.  Muraki seemed to find the whole idea funny, though, if the smile plastered on his face was anything to go by.

"Of course it's safe," Watari dismissed with a wave, "I've carefully tested every item and material myself.  In fact, I have a new experiment I want to try out.  Any volunteers?"  His question was met with a meaningful silence.  Pouting, Watari turned to Tatsumi.

"Since you were naughty and tried to do homework while we're trying to have fun, I think you should be my guinea pig," He grinned.  Tatsumi's eyes widened and he gave serious consideration to making a dive for his bedroom, but it was too late.  Watari had already latched onto his arm and was dragging him into the middle of the room.

"Tatsumi is brave," Tsuzuki said, sprouting puppy ears and grinning widely.  Watari beamed and took a little vial of clear liquid out of his kit.  He presented it to Tatsumi.

"What is this supposed to do?"  Tatsumi asked, suspiciously.  Watari shrugged.

"It's an extrovert potion," he said.  "It will make you do all the stuff you secretly want to do but consider inappropriate."  Tatsumi looked horrified, but everyone else in the room seemed to think that this was a good idea.  Even Hisoka put his book down in anticipation of the spectacle to come.

"Be careful it doesn't blow you up, Tatsumi-kun," Muraki grinned.  Watari shot Muraki a hurt look, and Tatsumi's face drained of colour as he stared at the vial Watari was waving in front of him.

"…Blow me up?"  He asked hoarsely.

"It won't blow you up," Watari pouted, "I'd need to actually use explosive chemicals for that to happen, and there aren't any, I promise!"

Tatsumi didn't look convinced, but Tsuzuki was in full puppy-mode and watching with bright eyes, obviously looking forward to whatever might happen.  Tatsumi didn't want to disappoint him, but…Watari's reputation…

"I double dare you," Watari chirped.  Tatsumi blinked, then reached for the vial.  He couldn't resist a double dare.  Everyone watched in anticipation as he removed the cork and downed the contents.

"How do you feel?"  Watari asked, peering at the other boy.

"I feel…"  Tatsumi paused for a minute to sort through what he was feeling.  "I feel…strangely aroused…" he said finally.  There was another deep, stunned silence as everyone took in this information.

"Wait…" Hisoka said slowly, "You mean aroused as in…sexually?"

"Yes…" Tatsumi paused and pushed his glasses up his nose.  "How long is this going to last?"  He asked, looking to Watari.

"Oh, not long.  Maybe a couple of hours or so," The blonde replied.  "What I'm more worried about is that you only _just_ ingested it and it's already affecting you.  It's not supposed to do anything for at least five minutes."

"So he's…going to get worse?"  Tsuzuki asked, fluttering his eyes at Watari.  His answer came quickly as he noticed Tatsumi looking at him with a thin smile.

"Tat…Tatsumi?"  He backed away a little bit.  "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Tatsumi replied, "Say, Tsuzuki-kun, do you want a tour of my bedroom?  I have some…chocolate…in there if you want it…"

Collective facefault.  Even Muraki seemed shocked.

"_Watari!_"  Tsuzuki launched himself at Watari and tried to strangle him.  "Look what you've done!  You've turned Tatsumi into a horndog!"

"I didn't know it was going to do this!"  Watari yelped and tried to pry Tsuzuki's hands away from his neck, "I'm sorry!  I'm sorry, Asato-kun!  Don't hurt me!  It wasn't me anyway!  It's just what Tatsumi really thinks and feels!  It's not my fault!"

"Hey…I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"  Tatsumi sweatdropped, "Well, mostly…"

"Well, it _will_ wear off after a couple of hours anyway, right?"  Hisoka asked, turning back to his book, "Hurting Yutaka-kun isn't going to solve anything, Asato-kun."  He was a little disappointed.  No explosions, no green skin, no antennae.

"That's…quite a potion you've made," Muraki said quietly, stroking his chin.  "Maybe you should give some to Asato-kun."

Tsuzuki was about to voice his opinion on that idea when a fist flew out of nowhere and landed squarely on Muraki's nose.  Said nose spouted red liquid and its owner fell back in shock.  Everyone stared at the fist, then followed the arm up to realize that the offending weapon belonged to Tatsumi.

"You know, Muraki-kun," He said conversationally, "I really don't like the way you look at Tsuzuki-kun.  I also don't like the way you act around him.  In general, I just don't like the attention you pay him.  In fact, I dislike it so much that every time I see you I just want to ram your head through a hard brick wall."

The shock was evident on the other boys' faces.  Muraki's hand was still covering his broken nose even as Tsuzuki leapt up.

"Ahh!  Muraki is bleeding all over Tatsumi's carpet!  I'll go get the first aid kit!  You must have one in your bathroom, right, Tatsumi?"  He didn't wait for a reply before bounding off.  Muraki blinked a couple of times before smirking at Tatsumi.

"Is there a particular reason you don't like the attention I pay to Asato-kun?"  He asked.

"Of _course_ there is!" Tatsumi retorted, "I don't want you _near_ Tsuzuki-kun!  You are a manipulative psychopath, and even if you weren't I still wouldn't want you near him!"

"Why's that?"  Muraki asked, clearly with some goal in mind.

"Because I love him!"  Tatsumi exclaimed, and then realized what he'd said.  His eyes widened and a hand clapped over his mouth.  Watari and Hisoka's jaws dropped, and Muraki snickered.  It was that moment that Tsuzuki came bouncing back in.

"I found it!"  He cried happily, "Now we can fix your nose, Muraki!"  He waved the first aid kit around enthusiastically.  Tatsumi took one look at Tsuzuki and fled to his room, locking the door behind him.

"What did I do?"  Tsuzuki asked, puppy ears drooping.


	2. Reasons Why Not to Play Spin the Bottle

~Chapter Two~  "Reasons Why Not to Play Spin the Bottle"

"You have to come out eventually," Hisoka said to the closed door.

"Not until everyone is out of this house,"  Tatsumi's muffled reply came back.  Hisoka sighed and rolled his eyes.  This was going to prove difficult.

Back in the living room, Watari was fixing Muraki's nose.  Hisoka re-entered with a sigh, causing Tsuzuki to perk up.

"Is Tatsumi coming out?"  Tsuzuki asked, concerned.  Hisoka shook his head with distaste.

"He says he's not coming out until we've all left."

"Coward," Muraki sniffed.

"I can't believe he _admitted_ it," Watari sang as he finished plastering Muraki's nose, "I mean, he actually said it out loud!"

"Admitted what?"  Tsuzuki asked.

"At least this experiment worked," Hisoka said dryly.

"What did Tatsumi admit?"  Tsuzuki tried again.

"My experiments always work," Watari said defensively, "just not always how I expect them to!"

"Ne, ne, what did Tatsumi admit to?"  Tsuzuki asked again, a little louder.

"What's he so afraid of, though?"  Muraki wondered.

"Hey!  Is anyone listening?  I want to know what Tatsumi said!"  Tsuzuki complained.

"Oh, Sei-chan has a major guilt complex," Watari replied, "not to mention incredibly low self-esteem for someone like him.  He thinks he's not good enough."

"Am I invisible?"  Tsuzuki waved his hand in front of his face to check.

"I suppose he would consider confessing to be a bit childish anyway," Hisoka mused, "I can't really see him putting love letters in lockers or meeting under big trees."

"Love letters?  What?"  Now Tsuzuki was just confused.

"It doesn't need to be that cliché," Muraki rolled his eyes, "he could be open about it without being soppy."

"Open about _what?!_"  Tsuzuki screamed.  Finally, the other three boys seemed to notice him.

"Oh, Asato-kun!"  Watari blinked. "Um, nothing.  It was just something weird Tatsumi-kun said while you were out of the room."

"_What_ did he say?"  Tsuzuki asked again, glad to finally have someone listening.

"He said—"  Muraki's voice was cut off as Hisoka's book hit him in the face.  He yelped in pain.  "My nose!  Yutaka-kun only just _fixed_ that, you irritating boy!"

"Get over it," Hisoka snorted. "Anyway, Asato-kun, it doesn't matter what Tatsumi-kun said.  It was just a little out of character, that's all.  It wasn't…um…concerning you or anything."

"Liar,"  Muraki growled, then ducked as another book went sailing through the space his head used to be.  Tsuzuki still looked suspicious, but curiosity quickly faded into boredom.

"What can we do now?"  He wondered out loud.  Muraki found this to be a perfect opportunity.

"We could…play a game," he said.  It was supposed to sound sneaky and clever, but as his nose was broken it came out somewhat nasally and irritating.  Hisoka snickered from behind his book.

"A game?"  Tsuzuki seemed genuinely interested.  "I like games.  What kind of game were you thinking?

"Spin the bottle," Muraki replied.  Massive, collective sweatdrop in response.

"Um…don't we need girls for that?"  Watari asked, scratching his head.

"What makes you think that?"  Muraki responded.

"Why do we need girls?  How do you play?"  Tsuzuki asked, blissfully ignorant.  Muraki opened his mouth to enlighten him, but Hisoka beat him to it.

"Everyone sits in a circle and someone spins a bottle," he explained.  "When the bottle stops, whoever spun it has to kiss the person it's pointing to.   It's a stupid game," he added, scowling.  Tsuzuki didn't seem to think so, though.

"Whee!  I'll go find a bottle!  I'm sure Tatsumi won't mind if we borrow one."  Puppy ears popped out as he bounced off to find an empty bottle.  Muraki smirked, and Hisoka threw another book at him.

"Should we ask Sei-chan if he wants to join in?"  Watari asked no one in particular.  Hisoka shrugged.

"You can try if you want," he said, "but I doubt he's going to come out of his room anytime soon."

"Sei-chan!"  Watari yelled, obviously feeling too lazy to get up and walk to the door, "Asato-kun has gone to borrow a bottle, we're going to play Spin the Bottle.  Do you want to join in?"

"Don't call me Sei-chan!"  Tatsumi's reply came back.  Then silence.

"I guess that means no," Watari mumbled.  Tsuzuki bounced back into the middle of the living room brandishing a bottle.

"Okay!"  He squealed, "Let's get started!  Everyone plays…even you, Hisoka!"

"What?  I don't think so," Hisoka deadpanned, going back to his book.

"You _have_ to, Hisoka!"  Tsuzuki whined, "It won't be any fun with only three of us playing!  You _have_ to join in.  Please?"  Tsuzuki's eyes started sparkling like stars during a blackout.  Hisoka mumbled something unflattering, then put his book down and sat on the floor with the other three boys.

"Who goes first?"  Tsuzuki asked, blinking.

"We spin to see," Muraki answered nasally, and reached out to spin the bottle.  It twirled around for a few seconds before slowing.  Four pairs of eyes watched the neck eagerly to see who would be the one to demonstrate the rest of the game.  Slower it turned…slower…slower…finally, it came to rest.

On Hisoka.

_Oh nutbunnies,_ the youngest boy sweatdropped.

"Okay!  Hisoka, you go first!"  Tsuzuki beamed.  Hisoka briefly cursed his stupidity in agreeing to play this game.  Then he cursed it a bit more and a bit more, until the cursing wasn't so brief.  Subsequently he realized there was no way out of this, so he might as well get it over with.  With a sigh, he reached forward to spin the bottle and resigned himself to his fate.

Around and around the bottle went.

_Please don't let it land on Muraki,_ Hisoka prayed silently.  The Powers That Be seemed to have been on his side today, because as the bottle slowed it passed Muraki…instead choosing Watari as its target.

Hisoka's first reaction was a sigh of relief.  That is, until he looked at the other faces in the room who were staring at him with expectation and he suddenly remembered what is was he was supposed to _do_ to whoever the bottled picked.  A blush crept up his neck.

"Do I _have_ to?"  He whined.  Tsuzuki nodded adamantly.

"Of course you do," he replied, "it's the rule."

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"  Watari pouted.  Muraki was snickering openly.  Hisoka wished he had another book handy.

"Come on, Bon!  Smooch, smooch!"  Watari crawled over to the other boy, leering.  That leer was all it took for Hisoka to decide this game wasn't funny anymore, in fact, it was downright scary, and he wanted out.

Unfortunately, Watari had other ideas, pouncing on top of him.

"What the hell!?  Get off me, you pervert!"  Hisoka tried to push the over-enthusiastic blonde off him.  Watari giggled like a maniac before planting a smooch on the younger boy's lips.  Hisoka's face went white.  Then it went red, then green.

"Quite a colourful display," Muraki noted.  Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.  Watari got off Hisoka and grinned insanely.

"_PERVERT!_"  Hisoka screamed, and tumbled backwards, trying to scuttle away from the longhaired blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Watari replied innocently, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.  "I didn't grope you or anything.  Didn't even use my tongue."  Hisoka went red again and sweatdropped.

"It's your turn, Asato-kun," Muraki pointed out, trying very hard not to think about Watari in…those kinds of situations.  Tsuzuki nodded and spun the bottle.  It whirled around for a bit before settling on Watari.

"I'm getting lucky today," Watari noted with a grin.  Muraki smirked.

"Don't phrase things like that!"  Hisoka growled.

Tsuzuki bounced over the bottle to land in front of Watari.  There was a moment of awkwardness as both of them realized that the other wasn't going to struggle and try to get away like Hisoka did.

"Well?  Go on, already,"  Muraki grumbled.  His turn was next and he was getting impatient.

Tsuzuki and Watari stared at each other for a bit longer.  They were good friends, and this felt just a tad strange…especially since neither of them was trying to escape.

"Are you feeling as weirded out as I am?"  Tsuzuki asked.

"Yup," Watari sweatdropped, "shall we just get it over with?"  Tsuzuki nodded and blushed a bit.  They kissed – or perhaps pecked is a better word – very quickly, then Tsuzuki bounced back to his place between Hisoka and Muraki.

"Finally," Muraki grumbled, reaching forward to give the bottle a spin.  Watari was trying _really_ hard not to think about what just happened, because it was freaking him out.  Judging by the expression on Tsuzuki's face, it was just as creepy for him.

Around and around the bottle went, finally coming to rest on Tsuzuki.  Muraki grinned openly.  Lady Luck was obviously feeling charitable towards him today.  

"Come here, puppy," Muraki purred.  Tsuzuki's puppy ears twitched, and a little whimper escaped his mouth.

"You have to.  It's the rule," Muraki said, throwing Tsuzuki's earlier words back at him.  Tsuzuki whimpered again, then reluctantly crawled over to Muraki.

"Good puppy," Muraki cooed.  Veins were popping out of Hisoka's forehead, and he looked for another book to throw before Watari stopped him.

"It _is_ part of the game, Bon," he whispered, "besides, I have a plan to get Sei-chan out of his room."  Hisoka didn't look convinced, but Watari snatched his book away from him.  Hisoka pouted.

"Ano…Muraki…you don't have to hold me like that…" Tsuzuki whimpered as Muraki locked his hands in the small of Tsuzuki's back, "I'm not going to try and get away, I promise.  Well, not unless you do something weird anyway…"

"Weird, Asato-kun?"  Muraki feigned innocence.  "I'm not going to do anything…weird.  Just do my part in the game, right?"  Tsuzuki didn't get a chance to answer.  The kiss wasn't so bad, but when Muraki's hands started wandering…

"Mmph!"  Tsuzuki squeaked.  He was trying to ask for help, but Watari was just sitting there looking on expectantly.  Hisoka would have assisted, but Watari was kind of holding his arm in a very awkward position.

_Zip._

A moment of silence as it took three of the boys in the room to figure out just what had made the zip sound.  Tsuzuki realized it first, and immediately tried to wriggle away from Muraki.  Seeing Tsuzuki's wriggling, Watari and Hisoka both came to the same conclusion:  Muraki was a pervert trying to get into Tsuzuki's pants.  Literally.

"If you have a plan, now would probably be a good time to implement it," Hisoka said to Watari, his eyes wide.  Watari nodded dumbly, then took a deep breath.

"_Sei-chan!  Kazutaka-kun is molesting Asato-kun!_"

The result was everything Watari's twisted little mind could have hoped for.  Tatsumi appeared out of nowhere and landed one heck of a big mallet on Muraki's head.  Muraki twitched a couple of times and Tsuzuki did his fly back up in record speed.

"What…the hell…do you suppose…you're doing!?"  Tatsumi growled, now fully in Scary Mode™.

"Would you believe playing a game?"  Muraki winced from under the mallet.

"That's true, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki sniffled offside, "we were just playing a game and it got a little…weird…"

"Game?  Game!?  What kind of game includes groping?"

"Are you jealous?"  Muraki sniggered.  A vein popped out of Tatsumi's head and he slammed the mallet into Muraki's skull again.  "I didn't ask for your input," he growled at the white-haired boy.

"I think you are," Muraki singsonged, which was quite a feat considering the massive headache pounding through his brain.  Tatsumi lifted the mallet again, but had a better idea and flicked Muraki's nose instead.  Muraki swore loudly and clutched his face.

"No more games," Tatsumi said firmly, adjusting his glasses.  Everyone was more than happy to agree with him.


	3. Reasons Why Not to Drink Alcohol

~Chapter Three~  "Reasons Why Not to Drink Alcohol"

"Ne, Muraki, what's this?"  Tsuzuki asked, holding up a tattered pink rabbit plushie.  Muraki winced.

"Some guy at school has one just like it," he explained, "it's called Kumagoro or something weird like that.  The guy's name is Ryuichi, I think.  Anyway, he proclaimed very loudly that I looked lonely and needed company, so he'd get a copy of his Kumagoro and give it to me.  He did, and that's the result.  It freaks hell out of me," he admitted.

"I can see why," Tsuzuki replied, sweatdropping at the stuffed rabbit.  It was something akin to the devil, or maybe just evil incarnate.

"I prefer dolls anyway," Muraki confessed.  The other boys sweatdropped.

"So…um…." Watari looked around trying to change the subject.  "If we can't play games, what _can_ we do?"

"Ooh!  I know!  I know!"  Tsuzuki bounced around, "I made sure to bring something in case things got boring!  Let met get it!"

He scrabbled around in his bag for a while.  Tatsumi had a flash of déjà vu and shot an evil look at Watari, who hid behind Hisoka.  After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that Tatsumi had embarrassed himself – it was Tatsumi's own choice to take the potion.  Well, mostly.

"Whee!" Tsuzuki squealed as he surfaced, holding a bottle of sake in his hand.  Everyone else stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Tsuzuki-kun!  Where did you get that?"  Tatsumi asked, snatching it off the other boy.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Tsuzuki whimpered, "I have my sources, can we just leave it at that?  Can I have it back now?"

"No!  What in blazes possessed you to bring alcohol into my house!?"

"Relax, Tatsumi-kun," Muraki said, "this might not be as bad as you think."

"Did I say you could open your mouth?"  Tatsumi snarled in response.  Muraki grimaced – obviously Watari's potion was still having some effect.  But he refused to let a few harsh words beat him down.

"I was thinking that the sake could come in handy," he continued, "we could settle our differences with it."  This seemed to interest Tatsumi a little bit. 

"What do you mean?"  Tatsumi asked suspiciously.

"I mean a drinking competition.  Unless, of course, you're not up for that sort of thing…being the good little student and all."  Muraki didn't even try to hide his sneer, but it looked very comical when accompanied by his broken nose.  Tatsumi thought about this for a few minutes.

"All right, I accept," he said, then put the bottle down and went to find some glasses.  Tsuzuki, Watari and Hisoka all looked at each other with worried expressions.  None of them had ever seen either Tatsumi or Muraki drunk before, and they were a tad worried about what might happen.  Especially with Tatsumi still under Watari's potion's influence.

"You know, I think it would be in our best interests to leave the room," Watari said, backing up against the wall.  Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed, and all three of them were edging towards the kitchen when Tatsumi returned, and nearly trampled them.

"Where do you suppose you three are off to?"  He asked, tapping his foot.

"We thought we'd hide in the kitchen until you and Muraki-kun had both passed out," Hisoka said bluntly.  Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to trust Tsuzuki-kun in my kitchen, with my food, without my supervision?"  Tatsumi deadpanned.  Hisoka thought that was a very good point, but didn't say that out loud.

"But we'll be there to watch him," Watari said, trying to slip past the bigger boy.  Tatsumi wasn't convinced, and nudged Watari back into the living room with his foot, something of the way a person would move a small dog out of their way.

"You can amuse yourselves in here, thank you very much," Tatsumi growled, "I can keep myself and Muraki-kun out of trouble in a corner somewhere and still keep an eye on you three.  Watch a video or something," he added as he herded the boys back into the center of the room.

"Well, I _did_ bring a video you could borrow if you like," Muraki smirked.  Then he threw a video case at Tsuzuki, who caught it and looked at the title.  He turned white.

"_'Deep Throat'!?_"  Tsuzuki screamed, dropping the video as if it had been set on fire.  Watari and Hisoka's eyes widened and they stared the case on the floor.

"Just what kind sick hobbies do you_ have_, Muraki-kun?"  Hisoka choked.

"I take offence," Muraki sniffed, "you're probably just jealous that I can get my hands on videos like that and you can't."

"All right, all right, settle down," Tatsumi said, sitting himself on the side of a small coffee table, "Muraki-kun, are we going to do this or what?"  Muraki grinned and sat on the other side.  Tatsumi poured the sake.

"You know, I think watching this could be more interesting than a video anyway," Watari said, plopping himself near the coffee table turned battlefield.  Tsuzuki agreed and sat next to him.

"You're all idiots," Hisoka mumbled.  He felt left out.  He wasn't interested in Tatsumi and Muraki slagging off at each other, and since Tsuzuki and Watari were going to watch them that left nothing for him to do.  So he wandered over to his sleeping bag, crawled in with a book (one that had not yet been thrown at Muraki) and sulked.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Muraki had begun their drinking competition.  Neither of them was very well acquainted with alcohol, so Tsuzuki figured it wouldn't take long before they were slurring and passing out.

It started out easy enough.  Shot for shot, Tatsumi and Muraki matched each other.  No one was counting how many shots there were.  Tsuzuki and Watari were just waiting for the first signs of intoxication, which soon appeared.

"Maybe this wasn't so smart," Tatsumi mumbled, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  He was starting to feel sleepy.

"Coward," Muraki slurred in reply.

"I read you can even die if you drink too much alcohol," Watari chirped from the sidelines, "it's called alcohol poisoning!"

"Oh, well, _that's_ a cheery thought," Tatsumi growled.

"Ehh?  You don't think they'll get that, do you Watari?"  Tsuzuki's puppy ears popped out again, "I don't want Tatsumi to die!"

"What about me?"  Muraki pouted, "don't you care about what happens to me, Asato-kun?"  Tsuzuki thought about this for a moment.  He didn't want to hurt Muraki's feelings, but…

"Well, Muraki is so strong, I don't think he'd die that easily," he settled for instead.  This made Tatsumi's head snap up.

"So you don't think _I'm_ very strong, Tsuzuki-kun?"  He asked, feeling a little hurt.  Tsuzuki let out a little meep sound.  He was going to stick his foot in his mouth any second at the rate this was going.

"Er…of _course_ I do, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said carefully, "but since you and I have known each other longer, I just thought you already knew that."

"What, so he's a better friend than me because you've known him longer?"  Muraki demanded, slamming his glass on the coffee table after his shot.  Tsuzuki sweatdropped.

"No!  It's not that!  It's just that I see Tatsumi more often and you always try and…touch me…when you're around, and it kind of freaks me out a little…"

"That's right!"  Tatsumi slurred, also slamming his glass on the coffee table, "you're always touching him and being weird!  You shouldn't do that so much!  A person is liable to break your nose!"

"You already did that!"  Muraki snarled, his voice raising in both volume and pitch.

"So I did!"  Tatsumi expressed with mock surprise, "and what an improvement on your face it is, too!"

By this time, Tsuzuki and Watari were taking turns hiding behind each other.  Muraki and Tatsumi were getting louder and more animated, and the two younger boys both feared things would soon come to blows.  When they did, neither of them wanted to be in the line of fire.

"Ne, Watari," Tsuzuki whispered, "I don't think that potion you gave Tatsumi was such a good idea."

"Me either," Watari conceded, "I really wasn't expecting him to be so…passionate deep down inside.  I mean, he's really scary!"

"Not to mention the alcohol," Tsuzuki added, watching Tatsumi and Muraki yell at each other, the sake on the table seemingly forgotten.

"And what's more…" Tatsumi seemed to be about to drop a bombshell, some vital piece of proof that Muraki was the scum of the earth.

"You know, you're really quite cute when you're angry," Muraki said softly.

Tatsumi stopped mid sentence, posing dramatically.  A single sweatdrop worked its way down the back of his head.  Tsuzuki and Watari also froze.

"…what did you just say?"  Tatsumi asked quietly.

"I said, you're cute when you're angry," Muraki repeated, then poured himself another dose of sake.  "Not as cute as Asato-kun, of course, but still cute."

There was a long moment of silence.  Then, Tatsumi's foot somehow reached over the coffee table to imbed itself in Muraki's face.

"_Are you hitting on me!?_"  Tatsumi screamed, veins popping out of his head everywhere, "_PERVERT!_"

"My nose!"  Muraki's muffled voice whimpered.  Offhand, he wondered how many times he'd have to set the damn thing before the night was over.  Tsuzuki and Watari clung to each other in fear.  Uninhibited, drunk Tatsumi was something to both respect, fear, and hide from.

"It was a_ compliment_, damn you!"  Muraki growled, trying to pry Tatsumi's foot off his face.  Tatsumi thought about this for a moment, then fell back into a sitting position.

"So it was," he said thoughtfully.  Muraki sweatdropped while Tsuzuki and Watari facefaulted.

"Idiot!  You don't even know a compliment when you receive one!  Is that because no one ever compliments you?"  Muraki snapped, one hand still gingerly protecting his nose.  Tatsumi blushed and a vein popped out of his forehead.

"For your information, that's right!  No one ever _does_ compliment me, even when I'm the one that bails people out of trouble," he pouted.  Tsuzuki figured now was a good opening to lighten the mood a little.

"Sorry Tatsumiiii~!"  He squealed as he glomped the older boy, "I love you!  Really I do!  I'd compliment you more often but sometimes I forget, you _know_ how forgetful I am!  You're really wonderful, though, but you probably shouldn't need me to tell you that!"

"_Tsuzuki-kun!_"  Tatsumi's face currently resembled a tomato.  "Get…get off me!  What are you doing!?"

"More importantly," Muraki yelled, "why don't you ever do that to me!?"

Watari had slipped out a small disposable camera and was too busy snapping photos to add to the conversation.  Imagine the fuss these would cause at school!  In the back of his mind, he began trying out headlines for the school paper…_School nerd molested by popular boy.  Outcast is jealous!  Or maybe, __Love Triangle – Between Three **Boys**?  The possibilities went on and on…_

"_Tsuzuki-kun!  Get your hand off my groin!"_

"Tatsumiiii~!  It's not on your groin!  It's on your leg!"

"_That is **not** my leg!"_

"Well it _would be if you didn't wriggle so much!"_

"Asato-kun!  Stop that!  If you need to grope someone, at least come over here and do it to someone who'll let you!"

"I am _not groping __anyone!"_

Over in the corner of the living room, Hisoka had already fallen asleep.


	4. Reasons Why Not to Sleep with Stuffed An...

~Chapter Four~  "Reasons Why Not to Sleep With Stuffed Animals"

Tsuzuki yawned and rubbed his eyes.  Tatsumi had pried him off his leg and locked himself in his bedroom again, and Muraki had passed out on the couch.  This left Tsuzuki to deal with Watari, who, for some unknown reason, had suddenly decided Tsuzuki's hair would look utterly _adorable with pink bows tied into it randomly._

"Watari, I really don't think pink is my colour…"  Tsuzuki whined sleepily.

"Of course it is!"  Watari chirped, "I have excellent taste in such things, and I say it suits you perfectly.  It compliments your purple eyes, see."

Tsuzuki wasn't too sure about that, but he figured it probably wasn't a smart idea to argue with someone when they had a fistful of your hair.

"Where's Hisoka?"  Tsuzuki asked, suddenly aware that he hadn't seen the smaller boy since they first tried to sneak into Tatsumi's kitchen.  Watari paused from his bow-tying duties to look around.

"I'm not sure…oh!  There he is," he said, pointing over to the corner, "Too much excitement I guess.  He's fallen asleep."

"Hisoka is smart," Tsuzuki noted, stifling another yawn.  "I'm kind of tired too, Watari.  Maybe we should go to sleep as well."  Watari thought about this for a moment before nodding and taking the bows out of Tsuzuki's hair.

"Should we let Sei-chan know?"  He pondered aloud.  Tsuzuki solved this by hopping over to Tatsumi's door and knocking gently.  Very gently.  Barely audible.  Which was kind of silly, because…

"_Tatsumiiii~!  We're gonna go to sleep now, okay!?  Nightynight!"  He called through the keyhole.  Watari stuck a finger in his ear and wondered if he was deaf now or not._

"Fine!  Sleep well!"  Tatsumi's voice came back, just as loudly.  Muraki snorted and rolled over on the couch.  Watari watched in awe as the bundle that was Hisoka didn't even have a change in his breathing.  Offhand, Watari wished he could sleep that deeply.

Tsuzuki plopped himself back on the floor next to Watari and curled up in his sleeping bag.

"Night, Watari," he yawned, "Sleep well."

"You too," Watari mumbled, before crawling into his own sleeping bag.

Tsuzuki had been dozing in that half-awake state before sleep for a few minutes, before he noticed something sliding over the outside of his sleeping bag.  He tried brushing it off, only to notice it was Watari's hand.

Watari's.  Hand.  Wandering all over his body.

Shuddering at all sorts of mental images that found their way into his head, Tsuzuki crawled away from the longhaired blonde caterpillar-style (as he was still in his sleeping bag).  He settled down again several meters away from Watari, and fell back into his dozing state.

At least until something light brushed his cheek.

He sighed and looked up, only to realize he'd crawled directly under Muraki's hand that was dangling off the couch.  Bad choice.

"Nn…Asato-kun…"  Muraki mumbled in his alcohol-induced sleep.  Tsuzuki sweatdropped and started to crawl in another direction, too late.  Muraki's hand snagged Tsuzuki's sleeping bag and hauled it up onto the couch with him.  Tsuzuki started to yelp, but then remembered everyone else was asleep.  He didn't really want to wake them all up.

Plus, Muraki's hands were wandering, and he _really didn't want everyone to wake up and find him in__ this position.  Although Muraki would probably be pleased._

"How can you…do things like this…even in your sleep?"  Tsuzuki asked as he wormed his way out of Muraki's embrace.  Muraki didn't answer, but then, Tsuzuki hadn't really expected him to.

With a _plop, Tsuzuki landed back on the floor.  He began worming his way across the room before Muraki's body noticed the lack of warm Tsuzuki next to it._

He settled next to Hisoka happily.  At least _he wouldn't start feeling Tsuzuki up in his sleep.  At least, Tsuzuki didn't__ think he would, but you just never knew things like that nowadays._

Tsuzuki settled down and started dozing again, which finally lead to sleep.  For several hours, there was beautiful, peaceful silence in Tatsumi's house, despite it's current occupants.

In the wee hours of the morning, Hisoka blearily came awake.  He could have sworn he felt someone grope him.  He wondered how anyone got into his sleeping bag without him knowing.  He looked down to see who it might be.

And promptly screamed the house awake.

"Hisoka?  Hisoka!  What's wrong?"  Tsuzuki asked the smaller boy, who had attached himself to Tsuzuki's torso.  Watari was wide awake already, and Tatsumi had come bursting in when he heard Hisoka scream.

"Th…the…ra…ra…"  He pointed a shaky finger towards his sleeping bag.  Muraki, who was grumpy and hungover already, wandered over and tipped Hisoka's sleeping bag upside down.

Kumagoro fell out.

"The rabbit molested me!"  Hisoka cried in horror, then buried his face in Tsuzuki's chest, sobbing.

Collective sweatdrop.

"Ano…Hisoka…it's just a toy, ne?"  Tsuzuki said soothingly.

"Right," Watari agreed, "there's no possible way it molested you."

"It probably just shifted while you were sleeping," Tatsumi added.  Muraki was examining the stuffed rabbit.  Suddenly he yelped and scuttled backwards.

"Mu…Muraki-kun?"  Tatsumi blinked at Muraki's odd behaviour.  Muraki pointed at the stuffed toy.

"It…it really did just grope me!"  He said quietly, his eyes wide with horror.  A vein popped out of Tatsumi's forehead and he stomped Muraki's nose.

"What do you think you're doing?  Trying to scare Kurosaki-kun like that!?"  He snarled.

"I'm not lying!"  Muraki yelped, "I'm really not!  It came alive, I swear!"  Mentally, he noted his nose needed setting again.

"See?  See?  I'm not crazy!"  Hisoka cried.  Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi looked at each other, then at Kumagoro.  Tatsumi stepped towards it.

"Careful, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki mumbled.  Tatsumi took a deep breath, then picked the plush pink rabbit up.  He looked it over for a few moments.

"You're all kooky," he said finally.  "It's just a normal toy rabbi—EEK!"  He dropped Kumagoro and leapt backwards.  "It…it groped me!"  He shrieked, "It really did!  What the hell kind of toy _is that, Muraki-kun!?"_

"I don't know!"  Muraki flapped his arms around in confusion, "I figured it was just like any old toy!"

"It's evil!"  Hisoka shrieked, "Evil beyond all other evils!"

"So let's get rid of it then!"  Tsuzuki beamed, throwing a V sign.

Watari was wondering about the sanity of the other boys in the room at the moment.  It still looked like any old stuffed rabbit to him.  But this was proving to be an interesting game, and certainly alleviated any boredom.

"Why don't we just throw it out the window then?"  Watari offered.  Everyone else nodded emphatically.

"You do it, Muraki-kun," Tatsumi said, "it's _your stupid toy, after all."_

"No way," Muraki replied, "I'm not going anywhere near it."

"Ne, Tatsumi, do you have a broom?"  Tsuzuki'd had an idea.  "We could just nudge it out the door or something."

"Right."  Tatsumi disappeared to find a broom, while everyone else stood and stared at Kumagoro.  Kumagoro himself didn't seem to bothered by all the fuss, but then, he was just a stuffed rabbit, so what was he _supposed to do?_

Tatsumi returned with a broom.

"Let's push it all the way to the sidewalk," Tsuzuki said, "that way someone else might pick it up or it might blow away or something."  Everyone else nodded in agreement – this was a good idea.  But now they had to decide who was going to actually risk coming into contact with Kumagoro again.

"You do it," Tatsumi said, handing the broom to Muraki.

"No way.  You do it," Muraki said, pushing it back towards Tatsumi.

"It's your stupid toy," Tatsumi bit out.

"It's your stupid house," Muraki replied.

"Just get _rid of it already, you idiots!"  Hisoka screeched._

"I'd offer to do it, except for two reasons," Tsuzuki said.  Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"First reason is Hisoka is still attached to my chest," Tsuzuki grinned, and mussed up Hisoka's hair.  Hisoka glared and blushed at the same time.

"Second reason," Tsuzuki continued, "is that I am a coward."  The other boys sweatdropped.

"Figures," Watari noted, then added, "I'm not gonna do it either, so don't any of you look at me."

"So it goes back to you," Tatsumi said, throwing the broom at Muraki.

"No, it goes back to _you," Muraki replied, and shoved the broom back into Tatsumi's hands.  Watari, Tsuzuki and Hisoka sweatdropped._

"We're never going to get rid of it at this rate," Hisoka mumbled.

"Asato-kun!"  Watari said, in full "I have a brilliant idea" pose number 421.  "Tell them that whoever gets rid of the rabbit, you'll give them a cuddle."

"Do…do I have to?"  Tsuzuki asked.  He wouldn't mind cuddling Tatsumi, but Muraki was very scary...

"Of course not!"  Watari said, waving his arms around, "Just tell them you will!"

"But that's lying," Tsuzuki pointed out.

"So?"  Watari blinked.

"Not gonna do it," Tsuzuki said stubbornly.  

Finally, it seemed, Muraki swiped the broom from Tatsumi hands and approached Kumagoro carefully.  Kumagoro, to his credit, was just sitting quietly and not groping anyone.

"Good bunny..." Muraki cooed, and prodded Kumagoro with the broom gently.  Nothing happened, so he gave the rabbit a little push.  Kumagoro fell over.  Full of confidence now, Muraki started nudging Kumagoro towards the door.

"Maybe I can lock Muraki-kun out when he takes the rabbit out," Tatsumi wondered out loud.  Tsuzuki gave him a Look™.

"That'd be mean, Tatsumi," he said plainly.  Tatsumi was about to say he had no qualms about being mean, but then Tsuzuki was fluttering his eyelashes at him, and he was lost.

"Someone open the door for me," Muraki said.  Watari stepped forward and opened the front door.  Muraki took a deep breath, then swiped the broom at Kumagoro in the same way a hockey player hits the puck.

Kumagoro flew out the front door and onto the street where a truck ran over him.  He was, however, unscathed.

"Shut the door!"  Hisoka screamed, and Watari complied.  The five boys sank to the floor panting, marvelling at their brush with the worst evil in the universe.

"Do you think…we'll ever see it again?"  Tsuzuki queried, panting.

"I hope not," Hisoka sobbed, still attached to Tsuzuki's chest.  Then he seemed to realize where he was, because he let go of Tsuzuki as if the larger boy were red hot (which, he was sure, Muraki would insist he was).

"Idiot!  Why were you holding me like that?"  He screeched.  Tsuzuki winced.

"Hisoka, _you glomped onto __me!  I was just holding you so we didn't both fall down flat!  It's not my fault!"_

"You're a pervert!"  Hisoka screamed.

"I am _not!"  Tsuzuki snapped, "You touched me first!"_

"Oh, so you were taking advantage of my trauma?"

"Guys…"  Watari raised his hand as if in class.  Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're all gloating over the fact you just defeated a pink stuffed rabbit toy."

Everyone nodded.

"Don't you think that's a bit lame?"  He asked, sweatdropping.  The four other boys in the room looked at each other in turn, then at Watari.

"Yeah, well, what do you know?"  Muraki said, then yelped as another one of Hisoka's books hit him in the face.


	5. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

School on Monday started quite normally.  Nothing out of the ordinary, really.  Well, except for the way Watari was sneaking along the corridors in his best ninja impression.  He pinned something up on the notice board, then crept away in the opposite direction.

Later that day, there was a crowd around said notice board.  Hisoka noticed it first, as he was looking for anything to distract Tsuzuki who was following him around like an obedient puppy.  They wandered over, and several of the boys turned and grinned at Tsuzuki.

"Hey, Tsuzuki-kun!  I didn't know you liked boys!"

"So you got a thing for Tatsumi-kun, huh?"

"Were you and Muraki-kun dating or something?"

"Yeah, coz he looks really jealous in these photos!"

"Photos?"  Hisoka blinked.  Tsuzuki was flapping his arms around in a flurry at all the questions.  Hisoka pushed through the crowd to look at the notice board.  Then he stopped dead.

"Oh god…Tatsumi-kun is going to have a fit if he sees this," he said softly.  Pinned up on the notice board were a wide range of photos that Watari had taken at the slumber party.  Most of them made it look like Tsuzuki was doing…things to Tatsumi.

"I so better take these down before Tatsumi-kun sees them," Hisoka said, reaching up to do so.

"Take what down before Tatsumi-kun sees them?"

Hisoka froze.  Tatsumi stood just behind him, and looked at the notice board.  Hisoka sweatdropped and immediately started moving away.  He didn't want to be in the vicinity anymore.

Sure enough, all hell broke loose.

"_I'm going to kill him!"  Tatsumi screeched, then proceeded to break anything and anyone within reach.  In the science lab, Watari felt a very cold shiver go down his spine.  Must be the airconditioning, he thought._

Elsewhere in the school, Muraki was going through his bag.  It seemed to him he'd forgotten one of his books.

"Where is it?"  He growled as he ruffled through things.  Suddenly, he caught a flash of something pink.  He moved some books aside, and then screamed, dropped his bag, and scuttled away.

Kumagoro didn't do anything.  But he was just a pink stuffed rabbit – so what _could he do?_

~The End~


End file.
